Double the hell
by Diligo of orbis terrarum
Summary: A challange from cloudhawk came this story, The Storm Hawks have to train six children, who are the opposite gender of each member, but are they complaetly diffrent, or more simaler than you woudl think? R&R please and thank you!
1. Teachers to be

_I have created his story because of a challenge issued by __cloudhawk__. It's his idea, not mine, I'm just writing it. Though I don't own Storm Hawks… or the idea, I do own __Bellatrix, Anunciacion, Phila, __Epifanio, Tammie and __Teigra. So enjoy!_

The Storm Hawks walk through the silent, polished halls of the Sky-Knight counsel building. None of them liked it their, it all seemed so- so- artificial. They could see there ragged appetence in the floor; they had been intercepted by the Dark Ace and a group of Elite Cycolinans. What a way to start off a big official mission, looking like they had just been dragged through the wastelands backwards.

The Team, minus Stork, all look confident as the walked into the main counsel room, there sat the old geezers who ran Atmosia. On there large raised platform on their official chairs, the looked foreboding, but Aerrow knew if they were to walk up to him, no one could have kept from laughing.

"Sky-Knight squadron Storm Hawks. You have been chosen for an important mission, one that could hold the fate of Atmos. You must take this seriously, for it is a great responsibility and honor to receive such a great task, and-"The lecture was interrupted by the impatient blond,

"Hot points?" he said, he look unimpressed by the old man ramblings, and they all did.

"Fine." The council leader gritted his teeth, "You mission is to train a new squadron. We've decided to change how the Sky-knights will learn, and you're going to test it for us."

"Train a squadron?" Aerrow asked, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach,

"Yes, here they are." From a door to their right walked in six creatures.

One was a tall girl with amazingly bright blue hair. It was long and fell down in a braid to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a simpler blue, but shone with determination and mischief. Her hands sere on her hips and she studied the Storm Hawks. On her shoulder was a mouse like creature.

It was the size of her hand, and completely black with large ears and huge brown eyes. It had two tails, each with a ball of fluff at the end of each tail. It was chattering and squeaking endlessly.

The next to enter was another girl, she had short black hair flared out, and her eyes were an amazing violet. She was shorter than her companions, but the look on her face was arrogant and proud.

The next to enter was an interesting young man. His neon hair was pulled and spiked in every colour and way, his eyes were large and brown, and a long chain looped from his left ear to his tong. He had multiple rings hanging from both ears, eye brows, nostrils and lips. He had a playful look on his face.

The next was another girl, her hair was blond and curly, and pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were blue and filled with joy and eagerness. She was the only one were warring a skirt, out it wasn't very long. She was amazingly thin and looked so frail, you wouldn't think she would really be on a squadron.

The last one to enter was a girl, though she wasn't human. She had two small bat wings that produced from just behind her shoulder blades. Her eyes didn't seem to have a colour, almost as if they changed every time she blinked. Her hair was a dark red, well it was at one point; it seemed to change its coloured as often as her eyes. Her grey skin stayed the same colour, though she could turn invisible at any moment, thus was the ability of the Caerltions.

The Storm Hawks didn't know what to say at the old rabble in front of them. This was supposed to be a squadron in training? How'd the council figure that?

"These are the children you will be training; I would like to introduce-"He was, once again, cut off. But this time by the blue haired girl,

"I'm Bellatrix, this Norian Door Mouse on my shoulder is Anunciacion, but we call her Anu." Next to introduce themselves was the black haired girl,

"I'm Phila, remember that name." She said with a flash of her teeth in what was a smile, the next to speak was the odd young man.

"Hello, I'm Epifanio." He said with a wink. The frail child spoke up next, her voice was a clear and sweet as one would have expected,

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Tammie!" She gave a giggle and a wave, the last to speak was the Caerltion girl,

"I'm Teigra." She gave a nod, her face stayed serious though.

"Uh, hi. I'm Aerrow, and this is Radarr." Aerrow introduced him self, he tried to keep the look of confusion from his face, but it was getting very hard,

"I'm Finn, chika-cha." He did his signature finger gun and wink,

"I'm Piper!" She smiled and waved, giving of her usual cheerier vibes.

"Hi, I'm Junko!" The Wallop wasn't about to seem rude, as odd as this group seemed.

"Um, Stork." The Merb moved back a pace, not wanting to get the mind worms Epifanio most likely had.

_Okay, done. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise!_


	2. OOC: Not really a chapter!

_Dear Reviewers,_

_Wow. I have never had so much feed back, I mean, I'm new here and all, but my other storys, like, one review per chapter, hell, Face Down hasn't even gotten a review! Doule the Hell isn't up for one day, and BAM! 3 reviews right off the bat. I respect that, you all get pie, each and every one of my reviewers, ger pie. Apple pie, warm apple pie. I love you guys. More will come on the morrow for both my storys._

_-Dil_


	3. A better understanding

The Storm Hawks and their new protégées were all sitting in the Condor; an uncomfortable silence had come over all of them,

"Well, uh… like I said, I'm Aerrow. I'm the Sky-Knight of this squadron." Aerrow said, he could take the Dark Ace head on, but he couldn't speak to a bunch of kids not much younger than him? What was wrong with him?

"We know." Bellatrix shrugged, tossing her hakie-sack in the air again, this time, Anu caught it in her sharp little teeth and pulled it over to her place on the girls shoulder.

"You know?" Aerrow asked, taken aback by her calmness,

"Yea. I _was_ in the Sky-Knight academy, but was taken out for this stupid trial- thing." She answered; her companions nodded their heads in agreement. Aerrow was taken aback, again. This just got weirder and weirder,

"Oh, so you all know what you would do in the squadron?"

"Course! I'd be the leader, obviously."

"I'm the marksman." Phila flashed another arrogant smile and took a hand gun from a holster on her belt, gave it a twirl and popped it back in. Finn raised and interested eye brow.

"I'm a crystal specialist, though I can be a navigator when it is so needed." He gave another tongue out smile, showing off the long chain. Epifanio was as odd as his name and appearance suggested.

"I deal with the mechanic and technical stuff!" Tammie gave a giggle, she was a bit of a girly-girl, though no less valuable than any one else. But her job did not fit her physique, not one bit.

"I fly. Any kind on ship." Teigra stated bluntly, she didn't waist words, when she did speak.

"Great, we should start training!" Finn said happily, truly he just wanted to check out Phila's weapon. Piper gave a laugh,

"You want to train?"

"Sure! There is a small person here that we can each cover, so there isn't any confusion."

"What are we, a curriculum?" Phila sneered, Epifanio threw a piece of balled up paper at her head, "Watch it fruit loop." She muttered at him, getting a tongue in her face. As it was, each Storm Hawk was now equipped with a student.

_Yes, shot I know. But the next few chapters will be focused around the training of a particular child, expect Bellatrix soon!_


	4. Bellatrix training

She had skills to match Aerrow's on a skimmer, in fact, as they were playing a game of keep away, she tricked him into thinking her skimmer was malfunctioning, so he rushed over to help her. At the last possible moment, she pulled up and plucked the crystal from his hand. It took Aerrow a moment to realize he had been had,

"Hey! That's not fair!" He called after her, closing the gap between them,

"Who said I have to be fair?" Bellatrix laughed as she did a loop and ended up behind him, in the more strategic point. Aerrow growled. This girl needed to be but in her place,

"Match this!" Aerrow dropped the crystal, and Bellatrix raced after it, Aerrow sat there for a moment, then pulled it back up, he had attached it to his hand by a thread. Bellatrix was about to crash headlong into the wastelands before she pulled up.

"Hey! That's not-"

"Fair?" Aerrow finished with a smile. She hovered were she was, glaring at him. She had been beaten at her own game. Damn.

Now they were going to see what she could do with that blade of hers. Here, she wasn't as graceful yet, constantly making mistakes, lucky for her, Aerrow wasn't trying, though he was winning.

"You focused too much on riding your Skimmer. You need to know how to fight too." Aerrow advised calmly, she snapped back at him,

"Yes, thanks, I know. But you're a sky-knight I'm not!"

"Doesn't mean a thing. Skill isn't determined by rank."

"You've stall had more practice!"

"Well, clearly I'll have to let you have as much as I had. I'll just imitate Professor Logan." Bellatrix screwed up her face in distaste,

"I hate that teacher. He was too strict."

"Well, work hard and I won't start imitating him."

"Fine, just don't start quoting Full Metal Jacket or anything."

"Deal."

_More short, just deal with it. I don't like writing lots at once, I never have the time.__ But Phila is next._


	5. Phila Training

"That is sick!" Finn said, almost giddy with joy, looking at Phila's two hand guns. They were well kept and clean, fully loaded, ready for when ever their wieldier felt the urge to go trigger happy.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me, not drooling on my weapons?" Phila asked, taking away the guns and putting them back in their place on her hips.

"Right. Here." Finn gave Phila his first crossbow, it was older, but in good condition, she looked at it,

"Oh Fuck no." She said, handing it back, Finn looked shocked,

"What did you just say?"

"No?"

"The _other_ word!"

"What, fuck?"

"Yea! You shouldn't say that!"

"Why not?" She looked at him like he was crazy,

"Well, it's a bad word!" Finn was distraught, what do you say when your student swears at you first thing.

"Whoop-de-fucking-dingle-do. What are you, five?" She sneered at him, Finn didn't know what to say, he stuttered for a bit, then said darkly.

"Let's just go."

Phila had finally accepted to use Finns weapon, but not before she had a huge argument with him about it. She had the founded argument that she had her handguns, and it turns out also a riffle with a sniper scope. It took Finn every bit of will power not to toss away his trusty crossbow and steal her sniper rifle. But in the end, the older boy one, on the grounds that he was the teacher, and if she wants to pass, she had to do what he said. She reluctantly took the old weapon.

"Okay, so aim and-" Finn shot the cross bow at a target that was in the hanger, a very bad picture of Dark Ace. Finns arrow hit him in the shoulder, so Phila tried it, she shot and hit him right between the eyes,

"One shot kill." She smirked,

"Stop being better than me."

_There we are, Phila. I know you all can't wait to see what I have in store for her and Cyclonis! Next is Tammie!_


	6. Tammie Training

Training Tammie was something Junko figured he would enjoy. She was sweet and caring, but new what she was doing. Junko would ask her what one pipe meant, and she'd name it off cheerily. They found them self sitting in between the wires and pipes that ran through the Condor. They had inspected and fixed all the pipes that needed it, so they were breaking,

"So how did you learn all this?" Tammie asked Junko exitedly, Junko shrugged,

"I dunno, I just kinda learned. I'm a lot smarter than other wollops."

"Really? I've never met a wollop, other than you, so I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks. Were did you learn?"

"Sister Annika. She worked with the heating system."

"Sister Annika?" Junko asked, who put the title befor their sisters name, or why didn't she say 'My sister Annika.'

"Yea, one of the nuns at the orphanage." Oh, that's why.

"You lived in an orphanage?"

"Yes, we all did, some for longer than others."

"You mean the entire squadron lived in the same orphanage?"

"Yup! I've been there my whole life, it's were my aunt works, and my mum was really sick all the time, so it was safer for me. Teigra came when I was 6 and she was 8, she was a lot more talkative then. Bellatrix came next, with Anu already with her. She had no idea were she was from, she couldn't even remember her name, just that the creature on her sholder was a Norian Door Mouse named Anunciacion."

"Really?" Junko was awed at how this group of kids had come to know each other, the Storm Hawks had all been friends as kids, though Junko was more of a pen pal for most of their younger days. No one could remember how Stork had become their friend, he just said something during lunch one day from another table, and had just ended up sitting with them from that day on. But thease kids, had a few of their own troubles, "What about the odd child and the short one?" He couldn't remember their names, he only remembered Tammie's.

"Oh! They're brother and sister. They were street kids, raised by con artist. Their odd, but handy!" She gave out a giggle, Junko knew what she meant, Stork was odd, but VERY useful.

"So you guys are more of a family than a team?"

"Yup! It's great! Well, usually I'm the one who keeps everything together. They can get into such arguments!"

"I bet. Oh! Hey! I want to show you this really neat pipe! If you tap it, it squeeks!"

"Really? Lets go!" The two jumped to their feet and started running through the complex system to find a funny pipe.

_Well, Tammie is done. I imanged Junko would be more of a counsellor than teacher :). So that's how the team got together. Next chapter isn't really a chapter, more background on the characters and their gadgets, weapons and veahicles. Keep reading! And all reviewers get pie, and don't get their throuts ripped out! Love yal!_


	7. OOC: Not another not really a chapter!

Bellatrix- (Bell-**a**-tricks) She is a 10 year old human girl. Her life befor 7 years old is unknown. It is thought that her friend _Anunciacion_ may know, but is unable to talk in a language comprhencable to humans/ humanoids. She had joined The Sky-Knight Acadamy under an apprentice scolorship.

Anunciacion- (An-un-**sia**-shon) Thought it's age is unknown, it seems to be fairly young. It acts a lot like the _Storm Hawks Radarr_ in team work. Normaly found on Bellatrix's shoulder, she is quick and fairly resorseful, not to mention being small enough to fit though air ducts.

Tammie- (Tam-**ee**) Is a 9 year old human girl. She was raised in the orphanage that the rest of her friends entered though out childhood. She lived their with her aunt because her mother had a deadly, and highly contagious desises. She's cheery and is basicly the group mother, as well as the mechanic. The rest of the team relys on her being their, because although she is the youngest, she cooks, cleans and makes sure they are all nice and neat.

Phila- (Phil-**a**) Is a 14 year old girl, younger than only her half brother _Epifanio_. She's got an attitude to rival Cyclonis and a mouth ten times worse. She tends to act tough, cocky, arrogant, proud and generally rude, but most of it is an act. She grew up on the street, only relying on her parents for a roof. She and her brother had to find their on food, clothing and money. After her parents were taken into cusdaty for a slue of crimes, she and her brother were put into the Orphanage. She has great marksman skills and three guns she is more than happy to use.

Epifanio-(Ep-**ee**-fan-**ee**-o) Is 15, and very odd. He delt with his problems (see _Phila_) a lot different than his half sister. He made him self look as odd and out of place as possible with out hurting himself- too much. He's less reblious than his sister, and often has to keep her in cheak. He is the sly one, who can come up with a doable plan easly. He's used to working alone.

Teigra- (**Tee**-grra) is 11 yeas old girl Caerltion. Though she was once talkative, she was able to find the mind set of her race of speek very little. Though she can fly using her wings, she had a crippling fear of her wings faleing, though it is her only real fear. She came to the orphanage when she was 8, after the passenger ship that was carrying her and her family to a vacation, sadly, every one parished, and she almost joined them, but was able to get out. She later found that the ship crashed because of an incompatant driver, so she never wants to make a mistake, makig her a keen learner.

Bellatrix's Sword- A raiper styled sword, powered by an odd combonation crystal, an ice fire crystal, which was a special creation from Epifanio. A nice icey blue.

Phila's two hand guns- Your stander hand gun. Small, quickly fired and loaded quickly. It's bullets are paralizer crystals.

Phila's sniper rifle- You basic modern rifle with electronis sniper scope, gving her the best aim. It is also fires papalizer crystals.

Epifanio's Katana- A katana styled sword, powered by the samr crystal that he made for Bellatrix, though his looks more greeny-blue.

Skimmers- They all use the same make a skimmer. It's a lot smaller than the averadge one, but it can't carry as much weight. They have one set of wings, accept for Bellatrix's, which has a double set. They are built for speed, not for offence. They have no weapons, and almost no armor.

There we have it, I would have included a picture of the skimmers, but Nefferduat is apperently having problems with her scanner. So, in the next chapter, Epifanio's training! Pipers got her hands full!


	8. Epifanio training

Piper didn't know if she was ready to teach this boy. He looked like a crystal himself, with all his colours, I kinda scared her. But she soon found he would be teacher her.

"Um, this is where I work." Piper showed her place on the Condor, he looked around,

"Better then where I used to work."

"Yea, so, what do you know?"

"A lot. Although I'm not so big on the history of Crystals, like their official names, or where they are found, I'm more of the lets see what they do kind. I've discovered phases of the moon, position of the sun, stars and season effect crystals in their own way."

"You mean Lunar and Solar crystals?"

"No, like a blue striker crystal is at its peek in strength when the moon is full and to the west."

"Really?"

"Yea." He nodded, taking a chart out from his bag. It was a diagram of the moon phases, with notes scrawled underneath, Piper picked it up and examined it, clearly they were peers, not teacher and student.

"Also, if you do it at the right time, you can fuse to crystals together, even ones that normally aren't compatible." He took out the ice fire crystal he had in his bag, it was an extra.

"What's that?" Piper asked, looking at it. The crystal itself was freezing her finger tips, yet burning them.

A fire and ice crystal. Depending on what time of ay it's used, the temperature, season, what have you, it can be used as either and ice or a fire crystal. Very good in weapons." He explained, she was awed, she had consider her self knowing almost all there was to know on crystals, and one person opened a whole new subject.

"How did you figure this all out?" She asked, looking at some of the odd combination crystals he had laid out,

"Faith in the divine lord that I wouldn't get my hair burned off?" He suggested with a laugh, Piper just smiled along. This was going to be a friendship she had experienced once, with Lark, but she was sure this one wasn't going to turn out to be an evil dictator bent of the domination of the Atmos.

_There we are, poetry. I'm sorry, That was unnecessary. But yes, this is Epifanio's training- kinda sorta not really_.


	9. Teigra training and a real plot!

_Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for my slow updates. Real life gets in the way! Grrrrr. Any way, the long awaited Stork, this will be good, very good, but bad, very bad. This chapter will actually bring in some sort of plot line to this story, yay! A plot! I know, I know, your all bouncing in your seat in anticipation, so hold on to you butts, the story is about to begin._

Teigra had been allowed to land the Carrier Ship. Stork knew the only way to really train a pilot was to have them do it, but still, it took him every scrap of will power. He set it up perfectly, that if they crashed, no one would get to hurt. But it went through with out a hitch, though the student would never admit to the teacher that it was more luck than skill. Stork and Teigra stayed on the ship, so Stork could actually show his new protégé what to do, instead of her standing there silently watching.

The training was simple, at lest this part was. It was more and introduction and Teigra scribbled note furiously as Stork talked, _At least she is serious about this…_ Stork mused, he wasn't 100 sure about this assignment, and he could even fathom all the things that would go wrong. He hated it, this whole idea. Though he didn't mind Teigra, she was okay, if not odd in appearance. He didn't know what to think of the other team members, though he thought highly of not one of them. The one he trusted the least was the arrogant girl. There was something about her, something false. The boy wasn't much better, any one who pierced them selves that much had to have something wrong with them.

The Dark Ace strode into the throne room of his young master, the evil Master Cyclonis. She was seated on her throne, playing with a rubrics cube. Ace dared not laugh; suicide would not be an intelligent choice, for that is what speaking out of turn would bring. The young woman put down her play thing. Her tortured purple eyes studied her servant for a moment. She conserved him nothing more than a tool, a loyal dog. She had no real respect for this man in front of her, but she put up the needed mask of admiration.

"Dark Ace. I am sure you have herd of the new mission the Storm Hawks have taken on."

"No, master. I have not." He lied, knowing she would tell him regardless.

"They have taken on children as their students." She did not consider the Storm Hawks children, considering the youngest of them was her age. "I have a simple task for you. Take one of the children. The youngest one." He voice carried no emotion.

"As you wish." Dark Ace bowed, and as he walked out of the room, he herd Cyclonis' cold voice,

"And Ace, do _not_ fail me _again_."

Tammie had left the Condor to a patch of berries not far from the Condor; she was still in ear shot. Though Junko was with her, he never passed up a chance to snack; he had fallen asleep agents a tree. The day was beautiful, and called living things to relax. Tammie didn't mind, she would probably get more berries if he wasn't conscious. She hummed a happy tune as the hours wore on, and soon the baskets she had brought were filled. Though they would never make it to the Condor. She was taken. It was swift and organized; one could barely believe it was executed by Talons. She was taken from the patched, bound and gagged, and all she had done was sit down and fall into a light sleep.


	10. OOC: I would like to say sorry

_I would like to say sorry for the lack of Stork. I love Stork as much as the next person, but he's hard to write in some situations. And this was one of them. I couldn't imagen quiet Teigra and pariniod Stork having any real conversation, so he didn't get much. The only reson that Stork didn't get as much was because there wasn't any speech, sorry._


	11. Discover, desion, with a pintch of Finn

"You little brat!" Dark Ace let out a cry, pulling his hand away; there were bite marks in the web of skin and nerves between the thumb and finger. He had gone to cover her mouth; she had been yelling childish curses and threats. The talon general had tiered of the constant noise, and in an attempt to stop it, was bitten. Tammie smirked,

"Nea-"She stuck out her tong in the most unattractive fashion. Dark Ace looked her in the eyes and said,

"I would watch it. That little attitude of yours will only get you in trouble." The threatened,

"You wouldn't kill me. I'm bait, having me dead would do you no good." She said. _Oh great,_ Ace thought, _It's smart._

"Be that as it may, that doesn't mean I can beat you till you plea for death."

"You're a bad man." She accused, Ace gave a laugh,

"Thank you." He walked off, leaving the tied up girl with two Talons in the lower part of the carrier ship. _It's only a matter of time; let's hope the spy pulls through._

"Tammie's gone!" Junko screamed, running onto the Condor, he was drenched in sweat, and the look on his face, there wasn't a word to describe it. His face was pale,

"What!" Bellatrix jumped up, sending Anu flying. The entire group, consisting of Aerrow, Stork, Finn, Bellatrix, Anu and Teigra, jump to their feet,

"I fell asleep, and when I woke up, she wasn't there!"

"Junko, calm down, could she have wandered off?" Aerrow tried to reason over Storks predictions of doom, Anu's endless chitter, and Junko's ramblings, the wollop shook his head,

"The baskets were still there, and I found this!" He held up a piece of burgundy material, a scrap of talon uniform. The Cyclonians had done it.

"We have to go get her!" Bellatrix stated, looking fearful. Aerrow nodded, and every one followed suit, it was an indisputable fact, but Stork though differently,

"Are you crazy? We can't go on a mad search for a group of Cyclonians, only to find out it was a trap!"

"Well, obviously it's a trap." Finn said, it wasn't that hard to figure out,

"It is?" Aerrow looked at Finn in confusion,

"Yea, Tammie's bait, we go get ambushed, and the Cyclonians have the Storm Hawks as their prisoners. She then kills us, and flaunts our hides like trophies." Every one looked at him. Something intelligent just cam out of Finns mouth. And not in any hidden form. Bellatrix looked from Junko, to Finn, then out the window,

"It doesn't matter," She said, he voice was more sure than she felt, "Tammie's part of our family, were getting her back. With or with out your help." At this, she turned to Aerrow. He just nodded looks like it was a trip to Cyclonia.

_Well, another chapter, another step towards my plot. You will not see it comming! Hope you enjoy! Review and get pie!_


	12. Comfertable Confusion

It was a long journey, to the Cyclonian capital. The entire population was nervous, especially the trainee's. They had never fought the Talons, save Phila and Epifanio who had an interesting run in on their home terra, let alone see Cyclonia. They were all showing their own reactions. Bellatrix looked out the window, fidgeting with a piece of string, Teigra looked about the same as always, but here hair and eyes shone with sickly colours, Anu ran round, chattering in every ones ears, Phila just swore under her breath almost constantly as she did hat ever Finn asked her to do. Epifanio was the only one who seemed completely unaffected by all of this. He just listened to music on his music player and copy down the names of crystals from one of the books Piper had, one of the five she used. The Storm Hawks weren't much better, they had been to Cyclonia befor, beaten them and everything, but they didn't fully grasp what was going on. Too many questions were left unanswered, but Aerrow, Finn, Piper and Radarr didn't show any insecurity. Stork, always showed insecurities and that was normal. But poor Junko, he blamed him self completely for what happened to his young friend, and though he hadn't cried, he was quite moppy, even with reassurance that he wasn't to blame.

Tammie was board. She had already gone through angry, sad, violent, rude, and then sad again, now she was just board. She sat in the small dark room on the bottom part of the Carrier Ship. She could hear the slight conversation from the Talons out side the door, but other than that, she was alone and board. Incredibly board. She was taking captivity surprisingly well, but she was a truly optimistic person and had full faith that as soon as they realized she was gone, her friends would jump up and come to help her. She pushed back all thoughts that they might not know were she was. Tammie was surprised when the door opened and in strode Dark Ace.

"Get up." He scowled; she pulled her self to her feet. Ace gave a motion for her to follow, and she complied with out a sound, not that she really had any other choice, Dark Ace could have just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sorry sack of potatoes. This was the first time she had really gotten to see the ship she had been in. It looked like a darker, more orderly version of the Condor, though it was a lot bigger. She was led from the ship, and was seated on the back of a Talon skimmer as they flew through the sky. Cyclonia was dark, and she let out a little scream when a large piece of molten rock came shooting out from the lava. The Talon gave a small laugh at her inexperience, folly and weakness, so she shut her mouth and didn't make another sound till the reached the palace of Master Cyclonis. She took a small intake of breath, Tammie had never seen any thing like it, and neither did she ever want to see it again. She was led through the dismal and depressing halls till the small party of Dark Ace, Tammie and a few Talons, reached the large throne room.

"We have brought the girl." Dark Ace said, shooting a dark glance at Tammie, who responded with a tongue pointing out of her mouth. Cyclonis turned around her dark eyes examination the small girl. Tammie looked at her; she was only a few years older than her. Dark Ace and the Talons were dismissed; the Master motioned to a couch at the right side of the room,

"Please, take a seat. I' sure you would like to be comfortable as we wait for the futile rescue party."

"How did you-"

"Know? One of your precious friends is a spy for me."

"That's not true! Their all good people!"

"Really? I'm sure your right." Cyclonis gave a laugh and picked up her rubrics cube. Tammie just sat down and sulked.

_Well, another chapter. And if you can guess who the spy/ traitor is, I will award them with putting their OC in the story, or a cannon character of their choice. Start guessing!_


	13. Flash back one Epifanio and Philia

_Yes, it is one of my OC's, and no, it's not Anu. It's also, by logical thinking, not Tammie. But you have till the chapter after the flash backs to figure it out, I'll give you a riddle,_

_ Not alone, yet so far from home._

_ Lost and alone, words mean nothing._

_ I am odd, I am different, I am young._

_ You get one shot, and I get many,_

_ Who am I?_

_Now, have fun! I tried to give a few clues their. Any way, this is mostly flash backs. You gotta love flash backs!_

"Another crime. Philia cradled the stolen goods in her arms like a tender child, her brother was only a few feet infront of her, holding a bag of his own loot and wooping and yelling like a mad man, Phila joined him, they had won. The officers of Terra Boheim chaised after them, screamed foul curses in the air, yet not one resident raised a finger to help either party, it was none of their concern. The two deliquents ran into a dark ally and threw themselves over a chain link fence and with out a moments hesitation, the officer tried to follow, only to get snagged by his clothing. The two children laughed at him, Epifanio even dared to draw on the mans face with a marker. They both laughed again and started back to the hovle they called home.

"I herd you cause a right bit of trouble." The tall, bulky man said as the two children entered through the door, little got passed Mor. His son gave a shrug,

"Yea, whats it too you?" Mor took a good look at the boy infront of him. It was the oddest looking child to say the least, he looked more like his mother, but had the same eyes as Mor, the man grinned,

"Watch out, if you lead them here, you wont be getting any help from me of Zuzy." He pointed to Phila's mother and his second wife who was on the couch reading a book. The two children just left the room, down to the celler like area the slept and operated from. They had found a small hole they normaly used as a door. Pouring out the bags, they looked at what they had. A few odds and ends really, but to them it was gold. There was some foor and a canten of fresh water, it would be the first thing Philia and Epifanio would have eaten in abouy 2 days. There was also a few comman crystals, along with a few bit's of jewlary that could be sold or traded. Epifaino sat back and took a bite of an apple, it was such a haul, he consider leaving Philia in the market to sell the goods and go out to one of the many raves he knew would be happening. But such pleasant ideas were squashed as Mor and Zuzy came down to their litle room. The gathered up all the stuff, save Epifanio's apple and Philia's meat pastery,

"It was nice of you to think about your old mans well fare." Mor laughed, looking at a crystal, Epifanio went red with anger, but befor he could say anything, Phila was barking a her father,

"Give that back you fucking scum!" The 12 year old scretched, the man looked at her, "We risked our hides for that, so we get it, not you!" She got slapped across the fce and went flying into the wall, though she didn't scream, she just bit down on her lip, biteing through it. Mor smiled, he used to be a sky-knight squadron, he was fr from weak.

"Remeber girl." He rimended his daughter coldly, though he could hide the crule smile on his face, "This is Terra Boheim. Were it may seem to be care free, but you have to work twice as hard to live. Try again next time." The two adults left the little room, this is when Philia let her self cry, her half brother just hugged her, it was the only for of confert he could give her. In truth, all he could thing was, _Well, looks like no rave tonight._"


	14. Flash back two Tammie

_Some times the most obvious choice is the one you least expect._

"Forget about it and do your chores.

Time after time, that's all she was told. She would question, she would pry, she would snoop, but that's all she came up with. Forget. How could she? She couldn't forget her mother. She didn't want to forget her. She was alive, but she had no way to talk to her. Some times, she just wanted to hug her mum and never let go. But she couldn't, all she could do was forget about it and do her chores. It was easy to forget about that showed every on called her father; she had little to no memory of him.

But she had the chance to meet him.

It was when she was 7. The nuns had received a message that her father was coming for a visit. She had listened in on their tea once, and that was the topic of discussion. Tammie couldn't believe it, her dad! The man, who had seemingly never existed, was coming, to see her! She couldn't help but smiled as she swept the floor out site the room were the nuns were taking tea. She made a plan, to assure her success in meeting him.

"Auntie?" Tammie poked her head into the large room were her aunt, the mother superior stayed,

"What is it my dear? Come in!" The kind old woman beckoned the girl in; she loved her niece and would do anything for her, well, almost anything.

"When my father comes, I ant to meet him." She stated, clearly. Tammie would not let this opportunity pass by. To bad it had already left.

"Your father will not becoming here."

"But! I wanted to- Why not?"

"Because it is not right. It would do nothing to help you. Were you a young boy, the case might be different."

"Why can't I meet my father? What does it matter if I'm a girl or boy?"

"Were you a young boy, then you would need your father, or a father like figure. An other male. But since you have us, you have no need for a male role model, and thus, your father would only corrupt your mind."

"How!"

"He just left for 6 years, most of your life my dear, and no expects that he can waltz back in and take you away. I will not allow it. Now, forget about it and go do your chores." At this the nun dismissed Tammie from her room. The young girl walked grudgingly to the kitchen were her new friend Teigra stood washing pots. Every one pitched in to help keep things clean, nuns and children. Tammie didn't say a word, and the Caerltion wasn't about to pry. Though Tammie did say one thing,

"At this rate, I should just forget life." She shut her eyes to hold back tears, but such emotion was not meant to be bottled up, she just slumped in the corner and cried. Teigra washed Tammie's portion of dishes, and for that, the younger human as grateful."

_I just realized, the lives of my characters pretty much suck. I need to give at lest one of them loving parents! No wonder these children are messed up!_


	15. Flash back 3 and 4 Bellatrix and Teigra

_Okay, well one of you is right, though I'm not going to tell you, why? Because, I'm evil. Only two more flash backs, woot!_

"Dark blurs through a dark room, soft humming, words being spoken, but not understood.

"B... .i.. .n . …e, ..t .. . ..r…, …. ……. …." Straining to hear, trying hard to see. Nothing, only darkness.

Bellatrix wandered through a dense forest, she didn't know anything, she could barely speak her thought was so parched, the only thing keeping her going was the constant chatter of Anu… but after a moment, she blacked out.

She was in the infirmary, nuns were walking around, and the young girl who sat beside her gave a little squeal,

"You're awake!" she hugged Bellatrix.

"Who am I? Were am I?" She looked around, her mind was black, she could think, speek, but not remember. Only Anu was in her memory, "Were is Anu?"

"Your name, well, the name we gave you, is Bellatrix. You're in the Atmosia Orphanage. And the mouse is eating in the room you will move into.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"Who are you? Did you know me before this?"

"I'm Tammie, and no, I'm the first thing in your new memories,"

"New memories… huh." Bellatrix let her head rest back down on the pillow."

_Yea, that was Bellatrix's __memories. Not much, eh? I'm putting both Bellatrix and Teigra in the same chapter, why? Because I'm lazy. And that isn't enough to count as a chapter_.

"The young ones talked endlessly together. It was healthy, for young ones to waste words, if they did not, they wasted them as grown ones or old ones, and that wouldn't do. Young ones were meant to blabber. Teigra's parents were proud of their young one; she spoke at a healthy amount, and intelligently. This was the reason for the holiday. It was very rare for the Caerltions to leave there home Terra. They were bordering on completely independent from any other civilization, and no one dared attack them, the prospect of a fully grown Caerltion sneaking aboard the ship during a raid was to scary to contemplate. But, on occasion, small families would travel on a vacation. It was on one of these such trips that Teigra lost the only family she knew. The pilot was careless, and the young one felt her insides rattle and the entire ship fell out of the sky, not far from Terra Atmosia. Explosions, screaming, death, it filled the young ones mind. Images of family broken under rubble, the flamboyant hair slipping into oblivion and turning a dead grey. Teigra was taken away. She continued the talking though; she spoke of anything and everything to any one whom so happened to be there. But the nuns quickly told her that children should talk. She wanted to scream "I'm a young one! Not a child!" But it wouldn't help her. Her word wasting days died with her family, with the pride her parents had in her. She now spoke rarely, keeping to herself. Hiding."


	16. Wax markings

It was easy, almost too easy, to get into the palace of the 'great master Cyclonis.' Aerrow felt everything was not right, but the rest of the group though it nothing short of good luck,

"What a great time for it to be holiday for Talons, eh Aerrow?" Finn said with a wink, he was being surprisingly carefree for a member of a rescue mission. But the sense of security didn't last long. As they entered the throne room were Cyclonis sat, still trying to get the Rubics cube, with Dark Ace by her right hand and Tammie sitting on her left, they realized it would be a hell of a fight to get there. The entire room was a sea of pissed of Talons.

"Holiday, eh?" Aerrow asked with a smile at Finn, the blond shrugged, you win some, you loose some. No more could be said be for the swarm of Talons was upon them. It was a valiant fight to be sure. Phila and Epifanio were having a competition over who could knocked out more, Epifanio was winning, as odd as it sounded. Every one was fighting well, but soon the Talons parted and Dark Ace strode through, carrying something in a burlap sack. He dumped the contents on the ground. It was a wax dummy, and it landed with a thump as a few chips flew off. On it's chest was painted a cross inside a circle and upside down.

"A traitorous mark to be sure." Dark Ace smiled, and took out his energy blade, every one else was poised to attack him, "9 against 1? That has no honor." Dark Ace laughed,

"Honor is over rated, remember?" Aerrow spat at him, Ace smiled, oh how he loved toying with this boy. The Talons swarmed again, but Aerrow was busy fighting the Dark Ace. Tammie just sat there watching, she couldn't do much, but she did have an idea. She snatched Cyclonis' rubics cube and threw it, hitting him the the back of the right knee. Dark Ace dropped on one knee, more in surprise than pain. The Storm Hawks and students took this opportunity to flee, Tammie running faster than all the others, fearing Cyclonis' wrath. But the dark girl didn't do anything to stop them. She didn't sent talons or generals, she had achieved her goal. She had put the seed of unrest in the Storm Hawks ranks.

"A what?" Aerrow asked, after Tammie had explained what Cyclonis had told her,

"A spy, a person who is leaking information to the enemy." Epifanio gave the definition,

"Thank you. But who would it be?" Aerrow looked out,

"Any one of use could be it, mind worms, listening devises, shall I go on?" Stork offered a few more explanations be for Finn interjected,

"What about the 'Traitorous Mark'?" He asked,

"Well, clearly it is the symbol of the leak, I do some research and-"

"No, don't worry about it Piper." Epifanio said suddenly.

"Why, it's not that hard..."

"Well no, not hard, but I recognize that mark, it was- painted, on a building back on my home Terra. I'll start from there. I'm more likely to figure it out quicker." He explained hastily.

"O-kay." Piper said slowly, giving him a funny look. Why was he being so defensive about it? Piper pushed the thought away, because they led her to a conclusion she did not want to come to.

"Or this could all be a hoax." Bellatrix offered, "They don't have a great track record of honesty."

"A valid point. But why would why bother to go through with kidnapping, and carving a wax dummy?"

"We don't truly understand how Cyclonis' brain works. In her mind, this could all be a logical path." Teigra said softly, every one looked at her. That was the first time she had said anything since the introductions.

"Lets sleep on it people." Aerrow suggested, he didn't know what was going on, all he knew was he was tiered and sleeping would clear his head. There was the mummer of agreement and every one filtered out of the control room after Stork put the Condor on auto-pilot.

_I'm not big on long chapters, I find one can get the same information and cut it off at the right points. Any way, yall will have to wait till next chapter to see who is right. Evilness Me Cyclonis. Were on a first name bases. I give her idea's on the destruction of the Storm Hawks, she tells me how to piss off the readers I love so very much and who are getting pie for being so great. Dark Ace makes a mean pot of coffee._


	17. The truth

In the peace of the Condor, all was not well. Epifanio had dragged his sister from her bed, he pinned her ageist the wall just outside her room,

"What a pretty little stunt you pulled." He looked at her, his dark brown eyes locked onto her violet ones. It was at this point, at 2:43 in the morning, Piper woke up to get a drink of water, but stopped, her door open just enough to here the two of them, eavesdropping was wrong, but she couldn't just walk through their conversation,

"I assure you brother, I haven a clue what you're talking about." Phila's voice was cool and reserved; it only seemed to make the boy angrier,

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You had to leave that clue didn't you! You knew I would recognize it, and you knew I would figure it out! What in the world made you do that, this… all of it?" There were hints of pain, concern and confusion his angry voice,

"Remember what you taught me? Keep myself alive, use who I can how ever I can and don't give a fuck about anybody else?"

"Yea, I remember, I also remember us both giving up that life style in favor of a sane one. Were no longer on Terra Boheim, we don't need to live like that."

"Your right, this isn't Terra Boheim. This is something bigger."

"And this bigger things is helping take over the Atmos?"

"Yes. And then pulling Cyclonis's rug right out from underneath her. I will have everything. And you- you will benefit."

"Why me?"

"You're my brother, my family. Even though you used me through out most of our childhood to get what you want, I can't deny that you helped me. And once I'm not top, I will forgive you."

"What about Tammie? Or Bellatrix? Or Teigra? Aren't they family?"

"No, I don't share any relatives with them."

"Family isn't about that! A family is a group of beings that look out a care for each other. Who would trust the others with their life."

"Like I would trust them with my life."

"What about when you were sick, Tammie was beside to the entire time, whether you were asleep or awake, making sure you were as comfortable as possible."

"So she cares. I don't. People are pawns. I'm the player."

"But now I know, I know everything. I could go wake every one up right now and tell them all of this. You would go back to Atmosia. Right beside Dad and your mom."

"But you would be going with me."

"What are you talking about?" Phila gave a laugh,

"Don't you remember? You were the bad child of the two of us, which is saying a lot. I know of every thing you've done, and I can recount them with ease to who ever will listen. I go down, you go down with me."

"I thought you said we were family, and that your forgave me."

"I said when I'm on top. Right now, you're nothing more than an obstacle that could become a tool. I suggest you keep the investigation steering away from me. Oh, but feel free to lead them to home. I want to pick up a few things." With this, Phila ducked out of Epifanio's grip and walked back into her room. The boy just hit his head to the wall. He had really screwed up.

"Epifanio?" Piper asked softly, stepping out of her room.

_Look at that, __Nakedmolerat05__ was right! Looks like she gets to have her OC or cannon character of her choice put into the story, just send me a review with the needed info! Woot! Okay, hope you guys like this, the next one will be posted tres soon, though I ment to post it earlier. (The mix of Fanfiction and my school computer isn't always pleasent.)_

_And yes, Ace makes great coffee. And his scones are amazing, though him in a pink apron? Not so much._


	18. An interesting desicusion

Piper stood there, her arms crossed, looking at Epifanio. But the look on her face, it wasn't anger, but, sadness. It seemed ever friend she made out side the Storm Hawks was going to turn out bad. Epifanio just blinked at her scowled and slammed his head into the wall a few times, muttering to him self, 

"Stupid- stupid- STUPID!" Piper grabbed his should,

"Are you calling me stupid?" Talk about adding insult to injury.

"No- no no no! I'm the stupid one! Not you!" He didn't even know why he bothered. But than again, she could have just stepped out of her room, not herd anything they had said,

"What were you guys talking about?" Piper asked, taking her hand off of him,

"Uh- old memories! Just remembering some good old times!"

"Didn't sound like that. From what I herd, your sister is the leak and you were going to help her." Piper put her hands on her hips; Epifanio dropped his head to the wall.

"Don't remind me."

"What's going on!?!?"

"Can we not talk in the hall way?"

"Your where okay talking to Phila here."

"Yea, and look were that got me. Come on." He pulled Piper into his room. It was pretty much plain, Epifanio had always been more concerned with other thing besides interior decorating. He sat down on a chair and motioned Piper to sit any where, she chose a spot on his bed.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Piper ask, tired of waiting.

"Were do you want me to start, I could write a book."

"Okay, is Phila the leak?"

"Yes."

"And you knew when?"

"When Dark Ace dropped the wax figure."

"How is that relevant?"

"Like in said, the traitorous mark. It was our mark, Phila's and mine. We called it the _Soros Curz_. We'd carve it into the candles of the people we stole from."

"You were thieves!?!?" Piper cried, jumping up, Epifanio pushed her back down on the bad and shushed her,

"The world doesn't need to know. But yes."

"That's illegal!"

"I know, but at the time, it was that or death."

"There had to be another way out!"

"You've never been to Terra Boheim, have you?"

"No, but I've read about it. T's supposed to be a party terra, carefree and with out troubles, most people go there to get away and let loose."

"Wrong. That's what it's like for outsiders. Any one born and raised on that god forsaken scrap of hell, basically has completely different views on their home."

"What do you mean?"

"Any one who lives there is either a co artist, thief, whore, druggy or idiot. They scam, cheat, lie, steal, trick and every other sin in the book."

"And you were apart of that?"

"I had no choice."

"Every one had a choice, what about your parents! Didn't they care? Didn't-" Epifanio started to laugh at Pipers foolishness,

"Are you kidding me? My dad was a co artist, and I suspect a murder considering how fast my mother 'died of illness' before he hooked up with Phila's mom. I'm surprised that lasted as long as it did."

"You mean your parents, encouraged you?"

"Yup."

"That's, horrible!"

"No, we were lucky. They gave us a roof. Most kids if they were aloud to stay with their parents, got a good beating every day." Piper looked horrified. This was a completely different world from hers, and way out side her comfort zone. She could barely stand watching some insane dentist pulling teeth out, but this, this was way too much.

"We're off topic. Why would Phila be the leak, what's her motive, why were you going to help her?"

"Because that's what I taught her to do when we were children. She wants to do wants best for her and to hell with every body else, and most likely."

"How could you?"

"Save my own skin, and keep and old promise."

"What promise?"

"When Phila got hurt, I helped her. I said I would always be there, I couldn't always be there. And she looked at me and made me promise, if it was in my power, I would do everything I could to help her. No matter what. It still stands."

"That's a stupid promise."

"At the time I figured we would never get off Terra Boheim. But then, Dad and Zuzy were ratted out by one of their many enemies, and we were put in the orphanage."

"What? Orphanage?"

"Yea, that's how we all know each other."

"Oh…" Piper suddenly felt bad. She had fought with her mother to go with Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Stork. She hated her parents for the longest time, thinking it was unfair. She hadn't considered people who wanted a parent to tell them what to do, some one who cared. She wanted to cry, but it wasn't the time.

"Don't worry. The worst is over. All we have to do is use Phila to screw Cyclonis over." Piper perked up and looked at him.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I'm going to help her, but not in the way we want. We'll need to talk to Aerrow about this, but he's the only one who should know. So far, Phila believes I'm the sole keep of the secret besides herself. But what we need to do is have a few influential people who we know wont give it away. You and Aerrow are the best choices."

"What about your group?"

"They would either not believe it, or not be able to take it."

"And the other Storm Hawks?"

"Stork would throw her off the ship in the twitch of an eye. Even I can see that. Finn would probably blab, not intentionally, but in one of his moments. Do I need to continue?"

"No, you've made your point. So how are we going to do this?"

"You trust me?" Epifanio looked her dead in the eye, Piper hesitated for a moment. After all he had just told her, and that was just the tip of the skyburg, could she trust him? She took in a deep breath and said,

"Yes."

"Then we need to go to Terra Boheim." Epifanio smiled, Piper was his greatest ally currently, and he couldn't afford to loose her. He wanted his sister back on his side. And, he liked Piper. She had to be the smartest girl he had ever met, and he couldn't think of anyone better to scheme with. Piper was thinking something very similar.

_Well, that has to be my longest chapter yet. The plot is progressing nicely, just wait till they tell Aerrow, that will be a hoot! _


	19. OOC: I would like to say sorry again

Sorry about not writing, and just to warn you not to expect a new chapter soon, and here is why;

Well, my older brother was getting married to a girl because he got her pregnant. Smart eh? Well, they had started to plan a simple wedding, it was going to happen this spring, because they wanted to have it after the baby was born so his bride could have fun and get drunk. So the baby was born, now me and my brother are about as white as they come, and so is is bride, so Imagen the surprise when the baby is half Japanese. W...T...F? So there was a big fight, then they had the DNA test done, turns out his fiance went to a strip bar and ...ahem... with a male hooker. They do exist, I was just as surprised. Well there was a big fight and my brother was stuck with the kid because she didn't want the baby in the first place. Now, my brothers knows nothing about raising daughters, and I got landed with an adopted daughter. She's only 5 months old (give or take a day) so I've been a little tied up. But on the plus side, she's really cute! Her name is Elenor after my mother.

Quick warning- no chapters anytime soon.


	20. Unproductive chapter

"So the leek, this is a problem, lets brain storm." Aerrow looked at the team, the origonal team, He was sure the trainees were doing the same thing, but they still wern't qualifide to be here. They were in Pipers room the day after her encounter with Epifanio. She wanted to talk to Aerrow alone, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, were the Storm Hawks and we are brain stroming, funny, I am right." Finn asked, trying to lighten the damper mood, that idea was crushed with a shut up from Piper.

"Epifanio is the spy, end of story." Stork said, it was strangly abrupt for him, but was accompanyed by the familer eye twitch, so all was right with the word, Junko ask,

"What makes you think that?"

"Who was the only calm one on our way to cyclonia? Him. Who jumped so quickly to take over the reserch of the mark? Him. Who looks like her fell into a pile of sharp objects and paint? Him."

"Stork, what does the last one have to do with anyhting?" Aerrow asked, slighty confused,

"He can hide camras and spy equipment."

"Stork has a point, but I don't think Epifanio is the leek, its too obvious." Piper said haistly, she didn't want Epifanio getting kicked off the ship befor the true spy was found out.

"Something wrong Piper?" Aerrow put an arm around her shoulder,

"No, we have a spy!" She said, louder than she ment to. "Uh, look, how about we just keep all trainees underservailiance, and see what we come up with, okay?" There was a jumble of 'fair enoughs' and 'okays' as every body filed out, Piper stopped Aerrow,

"I need to speak with you." She told him as the door shut.

"Shoot."

"I know who the spy is."

"Why didn't you speek up befor."

"Epifanio made me promes to tell only you."

"So he's the-"

"No! Its Phila. He's so much better at explaining it. Come on!" Piper grabbed him and dragged him to Epifanio's room. Upon entering it, they found him asleep with nothing but his boxers on sliding halfway off the bed his pillow on top of his feet and his blanket tossed over his chair, he was on his front and snoring. Tatooed on his right sholder blade was the Soros Curz.

"Wake up!" Piper poked him with his foot and Epifanio jumped,

"Holy Crap!"

_Ha! I got somehting. More later. Yes this was an unproductive chapter, bite me. And Nakedmolerat, could you send me the character info? Thanks._


	21. Long fucking chapter

_"Holy Crap!_

Could you not wake me up? I enjoy sleeping." Epifanio said, standing up, Piper put her face in her hand and shook her head. Aerrow glared at him,

"What do you know about the leek? And why is that mark tattooed on your shoulder?" Epifanio raised a hand,

"How about you let me get some pants on?" He asked, gesturing to poor Piper who was probably thinking the same thing. Aerrow crossed his arms,

"Fine, but don't put on a shirt." He said, looking away, Epifanio let out a laugh,

"Coming out of the closet there lad?" Aerrow realised what he had said an quickly added,

"I want to get a better look at the tattoo." Piper was in a fit of giggles, which felt good after pent up anxiety for so long. Aerrow stuck his toung out at her, causing Piper to giggle even more. Epifanio had pulled on some jeans and sat back down on his bed,

"The leek is my sister, so I know a lot, and that's not the only place its tattooed." He gave a wink, but we still don't know if he was joking or not, no one was willing to see were else it was tattooed. Aerrow looked at the tattoo carefully, brushing it with his thumb,

"What does it mean?"

"It was what he and Philia used to mark who they had stolen from." Piper said, sitting down beside them. Epifanio nodded and squermed, he didn't like people touching him.

"You were thieves?" Aerrow asked, sitting back, throwing a shirt a Epifanio,

"Yes," the youth said pulling it on, "Didn't Piper tell you anything?"

"I figured you would explain it better." Piper shrugged, Aerrow looked at Epifanio,

"Explain every thing..."

--

Zarina walked around Boheim, avoiding pick-pockets.

"I've never seen so many money grubbing little pains in my life..." She muttered avoiding another one. Ri wasn't 100 sure why she decided to buy her uncles birthday gift here, maybe it was something about nice rugs. She couldn't remember. Ri had wandered, lost in her thoughts, into an ally. People were warned to avoid these, for the reason of danger,

"Give me your money." A tall dark, smelly, man demanded, she swung and kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards. He wasn't worth using the druids stone,

"How about I don't and say I did." she suggested and stomped on him a few times before finding her way back to the main roads. She was not only looking for a gift, but for an old friend. to bad she couldn't find that memorable multicoloured hair.

--

"Teigra?" Tammie was sharing a room with her oldest friend, like they had back home. The Caerltion looked over and said quietly,

"Yea?" Teigra had been practicing art, Bellatrix had been teaching her earlier and it was harder than it looked. Tammie put down the knitting she had been doing,

"Do you think the leek is one of us?"

"I don't know."

"Could you find out?"

"You mean spy on our friends?"

"And the Storm Hawks. I'm sure its not any one on our team."

"It most likely is."

"Than who?"

"I would think Bella."

"No! How could you say that?"

"We know nothing about her, she has 'lost her memory,' she could be a cyclonian."

"She's too nice."

"If we are going off of niceness then Philia is the spy." Tammie and Teigra looked to the door, there was Bellatrix she sat down.

"Oh no! Teigra! Bell herd your accusation!" Tammie looked as though she was about to cry, Bella hugged her,

"No worries, she was just using logic, can't hate her for that."

"Logically I could also be a spy, I so good at it already." Teigra started to erase lines on her paper, Bellatrix nodded,

"Even Epifanio." Bellatrix said gravely. She didn't want him to be the spy, because he would get taken away from them, and Bellatrix liked him to much fro that. And I mean like-liked.

"What about me?" Tammie looked at the other girls, Bella laughed and Teigra gave a smile,

"Tammie, you can't squash a spider because you love life to much, you couldn't do a thing like that." Bella pointed out,

"I'm getting more aggressive though, I bit Dark Ace on that pressure point you showed me!" Tammie grinned, Phila came in and sat down with them,

"Good job!" She said with a thumbs up. It was in earnest. She wasn't as mean nor as bad mouthed when she was with the other girls, there was no need. The four lasses looked at each other then Teigra asked,

"Any one up for a game of whist?"

_longest chapter ever! i know it took me a bit to write. So, SW's OC is in, I've done a bit with the other kids, they have been hiding in my closet bugging me because I've focused a bit to much on Epifanio and Philia. There will be romance soon, beilve you me. It will be fluffy, though not lemony. I don't write lemon, it turns out bad._


	22. Landing

_Woot! I'm to lazy to start writing out the conversation with Piper, Aerrow and Epifanio, so here's a little Stork and Teigra, considering I cheeped out on their training. I would like to apologize if any on finds a V is a C or a C is a V, the key board I'm using is weird._

It was dead silence as the training continued. Stork had been told to drive to Terra Boheim. He looked at Teigra who was watching him fly. The Merb felt a little uncomfortable, so he ventured a question,

"So, are you shy?" Teigra looked at him and blinked a few times,

"No, Why?" She asked mildly, looking up at him, Stork shrugged,

"Its just, you never talk. I wondered why." He didn't really care, but it was too quiet and her just standing there was really creeping him out.

"It is my peoples belief that you only have a limited number of words you can use in your life time, so use them sparingly and well."

"What happens when you run out?"

"Death."

"Maybe I shouldn't speak as much, for good luck." Stork looked out at the sky's, Teigra shrugged, it didn't seem like Stork said a lot anyway. She pondered over the controls as Stork flew, then pointed to a red button,

"What does that do?" She asked, keeping herself from pushing it, I mean, who wouldn't?

"It opens emergency breaks."

"Useful."

"Very. You see if..." Stork started on a ramble about the different scenarios you would need it in, Teigra looked at him, writing it all down in a little brown journal. She had been taking notes the entire time in this book, it was a well organized encyclopedia of information, "... talons. Whats that?"

"Notes."

"Your taking notes?" Teigra nodded and gave a smile,

"In case I forget."

"Back up memory?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay... We have to stop for food her, why don't you... you... you... land." It took all Stork had to let her do it, Teigra looked at him with surprise.

"Seriously?" Stork reluctantly nodded. Teigra took the controls and started to recreate what Stork did to a tee. The Merb was biting his nails the entire time, but the landing went with out a hitch. Once the condor was safely on the ground Stork said shakily,

"G-good j-job." And passed out from nerves. Teigra looked at him and blinked. Oops.


End file.
